


Finifugal; Shimizu Kiyoko

by cxnstellations_A



Series: Logolepsy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Goodbyes, Graduation, High School, Karasuno, Love Confessions, Memories, Nostalgia, Short Story, Unrequited Crush, basically just all angst, finifugal, prepare the tissues y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxnstellations_A/pseuds/cxnstellations_A
Summary: Finifugal(adj.) hating endings; someone who tries to prolong the final moment of the story, relationship or some other journey."I'm counting down the minutes until our goodbye."In which Shimizu Kiyoko is unaware of her friend, Kyorin Miyuki, preparing to confess on their graduation day.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Logolepsy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Minute 0

GOODBYE is the hardest part of leaving. It's the reminder that you won't be seeing someone for a while, or maybe ever again. It's the harsh finality of two people parting, perhaps to never meet again. What about those words left unsaid, hidden behind that damning 'goodbye'? What about those unspoken feelings, the loneliness you feel before they have even left? What about the love that never even had a chance to bloom?

Saying goodbye is a silent wish that you won't be forgotten, that you will meet again, although it may be inevitable for you to part ways forever. It's too final, too distant but there is no other way to leave. For third years graduating highschool, goodbyes are all that you are left with; a slim hope that you will meet again. For the third years in Karasuno, it's the farewell and moving onto the next stage of their lives. Shared experiences, close bonds and exuberant dreams reduced to distant memories.

For a girl, the permanence of the past is overwhelming; the possibility you will be lost and forgotten like the passing seasons. For a girl, it is the end of a love that didn't even begin.

On the day of her graduation, she looks at Shimizu Kiyoko and tries so very hard not to cry with anguish. The parting of souls and soulmates is enough to tear the heart in two. While graduating is just a transition into adult life for most people, for her it was the end. No longer would she see her friend and long time crush.

As the minutes shrink and dwindle down to their final moments, she will have to say farewell.

"I'm counting down the minutes until our goodbye."

She talks to herself in a moment of grief, a sense of futile hope that everything will be okay. It won't.

KYORIN MIYUKI hates goodbyes.


	2. Chapter 2

KYORIN MIYUKI wondered when she realised she was in love with her best friend no less. Tracing back the memories which she shared with Shimizu Kiyoko was a bittersweet thing; such is the fate of falling in love with a childhood friend who only sees you as a sister. Yet one particular memory stood bold and brilliant amongst the rest: the day both she and Kiyoko left middle school. Back then, the severity of separation was lost to Kyorin, for she knew that Kiyoko would be with her in Karasuno.

It was after school where the girls had walked through the park which was embellished with thousands of glistening cherry blossom petals. The afternoon sun was gradually descending, bathing all that was caught in a warm rosiness. Casting a glance upwards, a sudden zephyr swept through the trees and tousled Kyorin's lilac hair as she watched the petals fall and spiral around the pair. Kiyoko was stood somewhat in a daze as she raised her lithe arm to capture the sky's dusting of pink. If asked, Kyorin would never mention it, but it was this moment where her heart first skipped a beat.

Before her was a girl surrounded in an embrace of pearlescent petals, a soft smile brightening her visage. It seemed the world slowed and the heavens descended upon earth to shower a mortal girl with grace and beauty. Kyorin almost thought it unfair how Kiyoko shined so brightly dwelling among the blossoms, but she had to admit she didn't mind being blinded by the vision painted in front of her. As if she sensed her gaze, Kiyoko turned her head slightly, the smile not yet disappearing and leaving traces of youthfulness. Those deep indigo eyes hidden behind glasses somewhat unnerved Kyorin-she felt exposed and comfortable all at once, and an unnoticeable flush crept up her neck.

"What is it Rin?" Her soft timbre filtered through the spring air as Kyorin's cheeks now coloured too.

"Nothing!" Kiyoko didn't seem convinced by Kyorin's answer and she pressed further, curious as to what caused her friend to become so flustered. Kiyoko tilted her head slightly and gave an inquisitive look.

"Honestly, it's nothing Kiyoko-don't look at me like that," Kyorin would not yield and tell her friend such an embarrassing thing happened. She would much rather return to the earth from which she was formed from than reveal how her heart had yet to calm itself.

"I just want to make sure you're okay," said Kiyoko with a light chuckle. Just the mellifluous laugh was enough to cause her heart to stutter yet again.

"You should stop that."

Kiyoko stood there, confusion flooding her features as Kyorin silently cursed the gods for the effect a mere girl's laugh could have on her.

"What are you talki-"

Kyorin cut her off with a flurry of petals dashed her way. The pink momentarily blinded Kiyoko's vision but soon recovered and gained a playful spark in her eye. Only then did Kyorin realise the full extent of what she had just started. It must've been almost half an hour that the two spent covering the other in a waterfall of fallen blossoms, neither willing to call a truce. They cared not for the appraising looks from passerbys as the two almost appeared to dance around each other, covered and adorned in the blooms. There were moments when one would pause and the other would burst into peals of laughter, once again to be chased and doused.

Now that the sun was lowly hanging in the topaz firmament, two silhouettes found themselves sitting idly on a park bench, waiting for the bus to arrive.

"What do you think we'll be like as high schoolers?"

Kiyoko paused to contemplate their future selves.

"I think you'll be as lively and vivacious as always, that won't change Rin." Kiyoko had known Kyorin for many years and she had yet to see her friend's spirit be beaten down by hardships. It was one of the many things she admired in her.

"I bet you'll be wanted by every club and you'll have boys lining up just to see you," said Kyorin with almost a sense of pride. Even in their middle school days, Kiyoko was like a silent flower; only to be seen and never touched. Although Kyorin had a scintilla of jealousy, she only ever wanted the best for her friend. "You should really try and not be so quiet, you'll make more friends that way!"

Kiyoko nodded and her eyes crinkled with mirth, "but I have you, don't I?"

In response, Kyorin broke out into a wide grin and scooted even closer to Kiyoko to lay her head on her shoulder. The evening glow was serene and it lulled them into a comfortable silence.

"We'll stay together right?" Even Kiyoko seemed slightly abashed as she peered at the girl resting lightly on her shoulder.

"Always. Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

The pair linked pinkies as they willed themselves a future together, hoping nothing would dare separate them. Just minutes later the bus pulled up and Kiyoko turned to say her farewells.

"Goodby-"

"Don't say goodbye-lets say 'see you later' instead," beamed Kyorin clutching Kiyoko's hands.

"See you later Rin, get home safe."

"You too Kiyoko! See you later."

Kyorin stood alone and watched as the bus drove off with her friend. It wouldn't be long before they were to return to school, so she had hope yet that their reunion was determined. Her walk home was short but it allowed Kyorin time to herself as she engraved the day's events into her memory.

Even now, years later, the picture is still fresh and vibrant, as if only a few days had passed. Reminiscing upon long gone times now left a slightly sour taste in her mouth as Kyorin is reminded of the upcoming departure and farewell. With graduation already over, she was in her homeroom gathering all her belongings. She was in no mood to be talking to anyone so Kyorin settled into her seat overlooking the courtyard and closed her eyes.

And in the first minute, she had comforted herself with nostalgia and a sublime memory.


End file.
